


Not Blind

by syredronning



Series: Things that didn't happen in Star Trek Into Darkness [3]
Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone finds out about Marcus' activities too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Blind

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, not beta'ed.

"Good morning, Alex. Do you have a minute for me?"

Marcus looks up, meeting the eyes of his colleague and old friend Christopher Pike. One hand resting on the cane the man needs since the _Narada_ event, his other hand holds onto a padd.

"Sure. Take a seat."

Pike heavily sits down, putting the padd on the table between them. "I reviewed the numbers of the Mars ship yards, and there's something off. For two weeks, I cross-checked every data I could find, and it almost... well, it looks as if some material never made it there. Which brings up the question - where did it go?"

Marcus takes the padd, frowning at the overview. "We're speaking of enough material to equip a small fleet."

"A medium-sized one, actually," Pike agrees. "I wonder..." He leans forward. "There have been rumors lately about a secret organization within Starfleet."

"Have there?" Marcus puts down the padd, looking at Pike in thoughts. "How absurd."

"Of course." Pike's grey-blue eyes seem to cool down a notch as the man leans back into the chair. "It's quite unthinkable that any non-authorized division would build a fleet of this size outside of the political control of Federation Boards."

"Indeed. However, given the numbers you've found, I guess it's time for an inside inquiry."

Pike nods. "That would be advisable." He gets up, taking cane and padd. 

"Pike - for the time being, please keep this information to yourself."

He can see the man hesitating. "Sure," Pike says at last, then leaves. 

 

Below them, a deadly volcano threatens to kill every being on the planet Nibiru, and there isn't much time left.

But right now, their deaths are meaningless compared to the one death he's just been informed about.

"Why, Bones?" Kirk says devastated, holding onto his padd so tightly that it creaks in his grip. "Why now?"

"There isn't much of a why with heart attacks," McCoy says softly. "Pike's health never really recovered from the Centaurian Slug. I guess this and the many drugs he needed weakened his heart. Even with modern medicine, we're still mortal." He squeezes Kirk's shoulder supportively. "I'm so sorry, Jim."

"Fuck," Jim whispers, putting the padd aside. So many things he'd never told the man... and now he never would.


End file.
